Jeff Ryan
NAVINT INTELLIGENCE FILE: Other Info Known alias': Michael Lochley, David Scott, David Davenport, Ares (known by this name commonly in the underworld) Family: Father, Alexander Michael Ryan. Mother, Elizabeth Ryan (neè Lochley). Brother, Jon Lochley Ryan. Wife, Lydia Martine. Son, Alexander Michael Ryan, Daughter, Elle Martine Ryan. Previous Affiliation(s): He was a member of the rebellion group 'The Fallen' on Luna but left November 3002 for unspecified reasons. Then joined 'The Dark Wing' rebellion group known to have been funded by the Trumble Family. Was a founding member of the Free Luna Protectorate and served as a Senator before resigning July 25th 3003. Also founded and served in the FLP's Ministry of Intelligence. Current Affiliation(s): Known leader of the interstellar spy group known as 'The Watchers' publicly blamed for acts of terrorism, Ryan denied this claiming his group is here to protect and serve civilisation. He was also the Brigadier General of the New Luna Militia and served as Ambassador, not allowing us to touch him during his several trips to Sivad for OATO meetings. (See file RWT/10087-b) Archival Note: One of the differences between the alt-universe Ryan hails from and the 'original' universe seems to revolve around two of his ancestors. The alt-version of Dr Elianor Marianne Freyssinet and Wesley Meunier. In the alt-history Dr Freyssinet married her university sweetheart Wes Meunier and didn't take part in the Sanctuary mission. It is theorized that perhaps this change in her history possibly led to the failure of alt-Sanctuary to make it's escape and/or helped Earth survive the Kreton invasion. She married and had children. One of those descendants is Jeffrey Alexander Ryan. This is why no real-Jeff Ryan exists, unlike other figures such as Remy LeBeau. Known skills Trained fighter pilot from his time with 'The Fallen'. Trained soldier, skills aquired during Ryan's time in 'The Dark Wing'. Conjectured that he is a trained spy from his time in the M.O.I. Further confirmed by his founding of 'The Watchers'. Ryan's main skill seems to be that of a natural orator, his personal charisma surprises most and natural speaking skills were honed during his time as a Senator. Relationships Not known for having any close friends other than Dirk Chyremeson prior to his death on Luna. Only long term relationship was with Raisa Amondella, which was rocky at best. The romance finally saw marriage in April 3005, but lasted only a month due to Amondella's infedility. He's known to have been friends with some people in the Warren on Tomin Kora, particularly a boy named Seth and he developed a professional relationship with a martian, Lucius. Since around March of 3006 he was dating (when schedules permit), another martian Lydia Martine. The marriage was in January of 3007 and followed quickly by the birth of twins, Alexander and Elle. Appearance Pre-Death on Antimone A tall lunite male in his late twenties or early thirties. He stands just over six feet tall. He has a shock of well-kept brown hair that sweeps over his face. He seems to have permanent stubble. His eyes are brown and tired looking but still manage to have a roguish twinkle. His nose is a little too large for his face, but not overly so. His skin is the pale white of those who don't see their local star too often. He is slightly heavier than average build, but moves with a lazy cat's grace. The lunite is good looking but not handsome. It's his deep, shakespearean voice that makes him distinctive. Post-Death on Antimone A tall moderately handsome sentient of human descent, this male of the species stands just over six feet tall. Blond-greying hair is cut to mid-length, some strands hanging over his brow. It's his blue eyes that draw attention, keen, sharp and intelligent. His jaw and upper lip bear a beard, a slightly darker blond, almost light brown, also flecked with grey. It's trimmed and well-kept. His frame is lithe, yet well built and his movements are easy, fluid and graceful. The overall appearance of this male is difficult to place, due to the beard, but seems to be early-mid to late thirties. Personality Before his death and before the Watchers, Jeff was known for his somewhat roguish personality and style. He was easy-going, but stubborn when he chose to dig his heels in about an issue. Jeff was incredibly loyal and protective of those close to him, although somewhat reckless at times. This changed after his return, the Founder was a somewhat more mysterious individual, and known for being somewhat detached from those around him. He became even more of a dreamer and is prone to talking in a manner that some would consider over-dramatic or cryptic. Ryan became even harder and rarely lets the old Jeff through anymore, a definitely more serious individual. It's commonly accepted, Ryan was a martyr waiting to happen. History Early History Born on Darwin's village, which later became Neidermeyer's Landing, Jeffrey Alexander was the eldest of two children. An unremarkable childhood was interupted as he entered his mid-teens by the arrival of Neidermeyer's invasion force. Jeff found himself being forced to abandon his plans to enter university and he ended up working as a Janitor. He was later arrested after attacking a Guardian Fleet Officer for assaulting an elderly lunite. He was broken out of jail by The Fallen and served with them until he left to join Cliff Trumble's Dark Wing Group. This group organised the meeting between the refugees of the Original Luna and gave Jeff his powerbase to initiate creating a government along with Cliff Trumble. Free Lunite Protectorate One of the architects of the Free Lunite Protectorate that found itself in this universe for almost a year, Jeff was considered the face-man of the Senate, despite a rocky career his public image and surprising personal charisma often made him the Senate spokesman. He shot to interstellar fame by standing up to Colin Neidermeyer, even so far as calling him 'monkey boy', when the latter proclaimed himself as King of Luna. Jeff's resistance and those of the lunites who'd formed the new government at that time lead to threats of biological warfare against Luna. Rachel Cross, onetime member of the VES gained Jeff's trust and administered an antidote to all known biowarfare agents. It also contained the Thul Resequencing Virus. Publicly disgraced, Jeff and his allies assembled a team of the brightest scientists and doctors in the galaxy which eventually found the cure. This increased Ryan's popularity back on Luna, but his image was forever tarnished in the eyes of the galaxy. After several incidents, including being charged for theft on Ungstir and a rocky political battle to his founding of the Ministry of Intelligence Jeff resigned the FLP, which in his opinion was a noble experiment that failed. He re-appeared running the Black Cat Pool Hall, after the moebius wave had sent his homeworld back to it's original universe. Jeff stayed on in the original universe, now one of the few refugees from that planet. Some months later he was appointed Captain of the CSS Menusa. He was on his way to take up that post when his transport was destroyed. He was presumed dead until the notorious Sparefish Bar Incident brought him back into the public eye. Afterwhich he is known to have spent three more months (six in total) as a prisoner of the Guardian Fleet. The Watchers For months there were rumours of a secret organisation of a group known as The Watchers. After his release from Fleet Custody, Ryan publicly confirmed what had been rumoured that he was their leader. He kept a low profile, although he has been spotted on Antimone, Ungstir and La Terre. Surprisingly he turned up on Sivad, where he was promptly arrested, and was awaiting trial on the charge of espionage. The sentence if found guilty: Death by hanging. Miraculously however he escaped and shortly after it is known he was sighted on Ungstir and may have aided there in a mission, although details are vague. Shortly afterwards he was reported murdered on Antimone his neck snapped. Exile Few (not even Ryan) know how he somehow turned up alive and whole on Sivad, memory frazzed and mute (see file: Project Cross-bearer). He spent the best part of the next year using the alias David Davenport or Ares. His exploits during this time seem to have been mainly in the shadows though he did help defend Sivad during both the rebellion of Moncrief and later the Nall Assault on the Independence Dome. He also fought the Nall on Sol Station and later lost his ship, the TSS Lupercalia during a Nall attack on a merchant fleet. He later proclaimed himself openly on Tomin Kora, but few outside that world were aware of this fact. At the start of 3006 he started working covertly with the New Luna Government. Fueled by rumours he was still alive an unknown party (presumed to be the Solar Republic) placed a large bounty on his head. Worth noting it was the second largest single bounty placed on any one man, second only to the villain Volari. During the time of the bounty, Jeff hired Urfkgar as his bodyguard, wanting to keep the zangali close by afterwards he encouraged Urf to join the New Luna Militia. However the bounty was mysteriously cleared a couple of months later. New Luna From February of 3006 it became clear to the universe at large that Ryan was on the move again. This time adopting New Luna as his home. Within OATO circles it became common knowledge that he was that world's ambassador to the worlds of OATO. He worked tirelessly to try and get New Luna into that organization, still an ongoing process (membership pending). In June 3006, Governor Seale shocked the universe at large by promoting Ryan to the rank of Brigadier General and essentially handed the controversial lunite control of the New Luna Militia's space fleet, including command of Hancock Station. In November Of 3006, he negotiated the peace treaty (without official authorisation, though Governor Seale later confirmed Jeff's deal) with the main branch of the People's Army Of New Luna. He later led his forces on the attack on the splinter group that refused to lay down arms. An ironic twist of fate for the former rebel. He lost two fingers off each hand during an investigation on Triple-Niner. It's understood the loss of the fingers was in exchange for information. Because of Ryan's affiliation with the Watchers, he was one of the few heads of military to take the phyrrian threat seriously, such that on his death, Governor Seale was one of the few to openly defend Ryan's sacrifice at Phyrria. Knowing that Jeff's objective was not for the militia's sake, but for the sake of the Orion Arm as a whole. During the build-up to the phyrrian attack in September of 3007, Ryan underwent a solo intelligence gathering mission to phyrrian space. After destroying an odarite ship he was surrounded by phyrrian warships. He managed to send a databurst back to OATO space before the NLM Saviour's Haste was destroyed. After his death, he was openly villianised, causing riots on Luna and on New Luna. +sheet ----------------------< Jeff Ryan (Ares) - Lunite Male >---------------------- Sponsored by OtherNews - http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094! Feature Character Experience Points: 24 ---< Attributes >-----------------------------------------< Value: 520 XP >--- Intelligence: Great Perception: Good Willpower: Superb Charisma: Superb Reaction: Great Agility: Great Strength: Good Constitution: Great ---< Skills >--------------------------------------------< Value: 1973 XP >--- Good Bluff Great Navigation Legendary Brawling Great Philosophy Fair Chemistry Fair Physics Mediocre Climbing Legendary Piloting Good Computer Operation Great Polearm Weapons Great Creative Writing Great Projectile Pistol Fair Diplomacy Great Projectile Rifle Great Disguise Great Research Legendary Dogfighting Great Running Good Electronics Fair Security Procedures Superb Energy Pistol Good Shadowing Superb Energy Rifle Great Smuggling Great Engineering Great Stealth Great Espionage Good Street Savvy Good First Aid Mediocre Stringed Instruments Fair Geography Good Teaching Good History Superb Terran Standard Good Impromptu Weapons Good Throwing Legendary Leadership Great Turret Gunnery Mediocre Lockpicking Good Unarmed Combat Fair Mathematics Mediocre Underworld Lore Good Mechanic Good Zantra Good Melee Weapons Good Zero-G Manuevers ---< Gifts, Faults, & Quirks >---------------------------< Value: -140 XP >--- Centauran Implant Notoriety Code Of Honor Obsessive Excessive Curiosity Paranoia Handicapped Underworld Connections High Pain Threshold Unnatural Feature Insomniac ---< Wounds >-----------------------------------------< Status: Undamaged >--- Scratch Hurt Very Hurt Incap. Nr. Death _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -----------------------------------------------------< Skill System v2.31 >--- +awards 2004 1st Quarter RP Awards: Favorite Hero 2004 1st Quarter RP Awards: Favorite Lunite 2004 1st Quarter RP Awards: Favorite Prisoner 2004 1st Quarter RP Awards: Favorite Rebel 2004 2nd Quarter RP Awards: Favorite Hero 2004 2nd Quarter RP Awards: Favorite Rebel Arc XV Favorite Lunite Arc XVI Favorite Rebel Arc XVII Favorite Couple (with Raisa) Arc XVII Favorite Hero Arc XVII Favorite Lunite Arc XVII Favorite OS Roleplayer Arc XVII Favorite Rebel Arc XVII Most Sporting Player Arc XV Most Reckless Character New Journeys Arc I: Favorite Hero New Journeys Arc I: Favorite Rebel RP101 Graduate Book of the Dead Ryan's is an old soul with a somewhat flexible agreement with the Powers that Be. When unleashed from this life his soul returned to Necromundus where he re-assumes his identity of the warrior of light Arturius. Character Web Check out Jeff's relationship web. Badges Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Lunites Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category:Pages with Badges Category:Mika_Web